November 22
]] Films *1985 - ''One Magic Christmas *1991 - Beauty and the Beast is generally released. *1995 - Toy Story *2000 - 102 Dalmatians *2017 - Coco DVD & VHS releases *2005 - Home Improvement: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *2011 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition Blu-ray & DVD releases *2011 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition Laserdisc releases *1995 - Alice in Wonderland along with the 1982''TRON'' Television *1986 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Guess Who's Coming for Dinner?" premieres on NBC. *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Weather or Not" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Mark Twain and Me, premieres on Disney Channel. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "The Final Review" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "The Love Bug" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Avalon (Part 3)" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Mighty Ducks episode "Buzz Blitzman - Mighty Duck" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Disney's Doug episode "Doug's Thanksgiving", the Jungle Cubs episode "Tree for Two/Waiting for Baloo", the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "The Dogs of DeVil/Dog's Best Friend", the Recess episode "Rainy Days/The Great Can Drive", and the Pepper Ann episode "Thanksgiving Dad" premiere on ABC. *2002 - The House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List" premieres on Toon Disney. *2013 - The Dog With a Blog episode "Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You" premieres on Disney Channel. The Doc McStuffins episodes "Professor Pancake" and "You Crack Me Up" premiere on Disney Junior. *2015 - The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar premiered on the Disney Channel and Disney Junior. The Austin & Ally episode, "Cap and Gown" can't be found episode airs. Theme Parks *1963 - Disneyland undergoes an unscheduled closure following the assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. Video games *2000 - Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes is released for the Arcade and PlayStation. *2001 - Tarzan: Untamed is released for Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2. People Births *1921 - Rodney Dangerfield (comedian and actor) *1924 - Geraldine Page (actress) *1956 - Richard Kind (actor) *1958 - Jamie Lee Curtis (actress) *1967 - Mark Ruffalo (actor, director, producer and screenwriter) *1983 - Andrew J. West (actor) *1984 - Scarlett Johansson (actress) *1995 - Katherine McNamara (actress and singer) *2000 - Auli'i Cravalho (actress and singer) Deaths *1963 - Aldous Huxley (writer); C.S. Lewis (novelist) *1986 - Scatman Crothers *1992 - Sterling Holloway (actor and voice actor) *2002 - Parley Baer (American radio, television and film actor) *2012 - Mel Shaw (animator, design artist, writer and artist); Diana Birkenfield (production manager and producer) Character Debuts *1991 - Belle, Beast, Mrs. Potts, Lumière, Cogsworth, Chip, Gaston, LeFou, Maurice *1995 - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy Davis, Sid Phillips, Scud, Mutant Toys, Little Green Men, Rocky Gibraltar, Etch A Sketch, Mr. Spell, RC Car, Barrel of Monkeys, Sarge, Mrs. Davis, Molly Davis, Roly Poly Clown, Robot, Snake, Mr. Mike *2015 - Kion, Bunga *2017 - Miguel Category:Days in Disney history